Teenagers
by Sakura12
Summary: The starlights planet has gone missing and now they mysteriously appear at Helios's welcome home party as he is free from exile being a teenager finally. Love at first sight or what?
1. Chapter 1

**Teenagers**

Queen Serenity walked around the palace checking on her daughter who had fallen fast asleep after sneaking into her room after a party. She walked into her daughters room and sat down on the bed watched her teenaged daughter sleep. Her chest rising up and down to the beat of her breathing. She removed the speck of hair that fell in her daughters mouth and stood up walking over to the desk. Picking up a pink book, a pink book with heart to be exact. With the name Helios to be exact.

She set the book down to she could respect her daughters privacy and walked out of the room after pulling the covers up on her daughters sleeping body. She closed the doors silently and turned around to see Ami and Minako smiling at her. And she knew what they were thinking.

She walked down the hallway and into the living room and sat down on the comfiest chair in there while her two friends sat down on the couches. She looked towards her friends and sighed, "Today dates the same day, the starlights planet was officially destroyed."

The girls all nodded sadly when their husbands came into the room and sat by their wives, aka queens of their planets now. Every husband was there except for Mamoru who she refused to call Endymion might I add. He was on business on earth again, and wouldn't be back until way later.

"Usagi, do you think, perhaps they left again? Before the planet was destroyed?" Observed Ami, looking down at the fidgeting hands in her lap.

"Perhaps, all we can do now is pray. Although they haven't been answered. Just sit here and pray that they'll come back." Usagi explained, looking down towards her lap.

As did everyone else, the husbands comforting their wives. Usagi looked out the window worridly. What happened of Seiya and the Three Lights. They're shine was completely alive. But the bodies seemed to have gone missing. What of the starlights?

"Alright, well we had better get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow." Usagi said, referring to the homecoming of Helios who had been locked up watching the Dreams of all children up until now.

Everyone nodded and stood up, Usagi turned back to look towards the window when she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. She turned around and saw Rei standing there, who hadn't even been apart of the Starlights meeting. "Don't worry Usagi, you'll be alright. I'm sure Seiya and the other are fine. Just get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow."

Usagi nodded and headed off towards her sleeping quarters when she heard a voice inside the Time Room. She looked inside to see Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka speaking to eachother, "Yes, there are still no sign of the Three Lights. I tried to go back to the exact day they went missing. But nothing was there, as though they wanted us to see nothing." Setsuna explained.

"There's really more use of looking. They seeme to have been whiped off the entire planet, the entire galaxia to be exact. While any clues we have to finding them has disappeared." Michiru looking towards the ground, finger in her mouth.

"The longer their missing the better though, we won't have to use time travel everyday just to see if their planet is alright." Haruka said.

"Haruka! That's horrible of you!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Haruka, have you not noticed how horribly silent Queen Serenity has been since their disappearance. She hasn't been happy since day one." Setsuna explained.

"But then why does she act happy?" Michiru asked.

"Because it's forced, she doesn't want to show everyone she's weak." Haruka said, the three turned towards the door uick enough just to see one last bit of blonde hair whip out of sight.

* * *

Late in the morning Usagi woke up to a strange feeling in her gut. She pushed it away and walked out onto the Balcony looking out towards the earth. How beautiful it was, she was going to be going back there to visit her parents again. And listen to a song in her room by the starlights that would help her look for them.

"Usako, your still awake. What's worrying you?" Asked the kind voice of Mamoru. She turned around and looked into his compasionate eyes.

"Mamoru, do you think... do you think the starlights are still alive?" Usagi asked, looking up at him in her night silk nightdress and bunny slippers.

"I believe so, they're to strong to have their lights burn out. If they were dead, why we would know and we would have you a blubbering mess." Mamoru explained, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh mamoru, you always know the right thing to say." She hung onto his shirt as she felt the same warmness Seiya gave her, was flushed from Mamoru's kind making her smile from top to bottom.

* * *

I hope you liked this, at the moment I'm uploading this onto I'll also be writing another chapter. This doesn't really have couples before it's everyone for themselves.

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	2. Important Author Note

**Important Authors Note:**

**I'm very sorry that I havent updated in a very long time. But most of my stories are going on hiatus, not just this one. I'm focusing on one story until I finished it. So don't get mad if this story doesnt come out of hiatus for a long time. If you have complaints then review and they shall be replied to in a fashionable order. Thank you and keep on reading.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Ashley**


End file.
